Everybody Knows
by Dakota Kid
Summary: We all know... Please read!
1. No One Knows

_This was inspired but a line from a story I read. Matt and Kitty's relationship really was the worst kept secret in Dodge. So chapter 1 is their POV about how no one knows about them. The others will be Doc, Chester and Sam's POV's about how they know. I dunno—just an idear I had. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: I don't own em!

Chapter 1: No One Knows

Kitty POV

No one knows. No ones the dept of the relationship that I share with Matt Dillon. No one knows how my heart races at the mention of his name or the shivers that run up and down my spine at a subtle touch from him. No one knows about the stolen kisses or nights of passion. No one knows that Matt is ticklish or that when he smiles it brings sunshine to my soul. And no one knows how much I love Matt Dillon. No, no one knows, our secret is safe from the prying eyes and ears of Dodge's residents.

Matt's POV

No one knows about my relationship with Kitty. Sure I know that people talk a little but that is just gossip and simple speculation. No one knows that Kitty holds the key to my heart and that without her there wouldn't be a Matt Dillon. Not really anyway. I would just be a shell of man if anything ever happened to her. That why I've worked so hard to keep my feelings for her hidden and behind closed door. That's why no body can know.


	2. If no one knows, then how does Doc?

Everybody Knows

Chapter 2: If no one knows, then how does Doc?

Doc's POV

I believe I know everything about every citizen of Dodge. I mean I am the personal physician of all those citizen, so I guess that makes me privy to a lot of personal information. Now, I am not saying that I would take that information and use it against any of those citizens, no never. I just find it interesting how two citizens work so hard to keep their feelings and well actions towards those feelings a secret. You know who I'm talking about, yes, Marshall Dillon and Miss Kitty. Why you'd have to be blind not to see the way those two youngsters look at one another!

Now as I said, being the personal physician of the fine citizens of Dodge, I am privy to more information than most folks, but goodness I think a blind man could see the attraction and sparks that fly of those two young folks.

You'd think that they would hear the talk, the speculation that passes the lips of the citizens here. They'd have to be deaf not to. I'm also sure that I'm not the only person in Dodge who as caught Matt Dillon sneaking up and down those back stairs at the Long Branch on more than one occasion. Why I even know for a fact, as I've seen it with my own eyes that Kitty leaves a lamp in her window when Matt's been gone and is due to return. If that isn't something well, then, I just don't know.

I've never seen a woman more devoted to a man than Kitty is to Matt. Many a time I have thought and yes even wished that Matt would get his fool head on straight and ask Kitty to marry him, allow themselves some happiness, it hasn't happened though. Maybe it won't ever happen but an old man can wish can't he?

_Please let me know what you think! I know Janglyspur is looking for this one…so I expect a nice review from you! LOL, J/K. I will say right now that chapter 1 SUCKS…so it may change later on but I'll let ya know if it does._

I


	3. Sam: The KnowItAll of Dodge

Thank you to Janglyspur and Kat for their reviews! They are most appreciated and I am glad that someone is digging this story. I guess that has spurred my muse into gear...

Sam—The Know-It-All of Dodge

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

POV: Sam

I guess if anyone has had a front row view of the relationship between Marshal Dillon and Miss Kitty, I guess it would be me. I've been the witness of more than one fight and of course a few of those make-up kisses too. Of course, I don't say anything, I just stay behind the bar, silently keeping watch of everything that goes on in this place of business.

I guess the first time I was a witness to anything was about a year after Miss Kitty came into Dodge. She was already well on her way to becoming a half owner with Bill Pence and the Marshal had come in off the trail. Well, I was here late that night, cleaning up when I heard foot steps on the back stairs. Not sure if it was someone coming or going I went up to take a look anyway, as I felt that it was responsibility to keep an eye on the girls that worked for Bill. I was just to the top of the stairs, behind the curtain when I heard Miss Kitty and the Marshal. I peeked around the curtain just in time to see a very passionate kiss between the two.

Of course I kept things to myself, but I also began to notice things when the two were together in the bar room. The subtle touches, the way they only had eyes for each other in a crowded room. I came to accept this though, that Miss Kitty was the Marshal's lady and was glad to do it.

I knew things had progressed though when late one night, just as I was about to head out for the evening Miss Kitty came and got me. I remember it well because she had come down and asked me to help her with the Marshal. He had come in from the trail bone tired, and fallen fast asleep across her bed. Miss Kitty, being a smaller woman couldn't get that massive mountain of a man moved and I guess she felt comfortable letting me be the one help her out, either that or she knew that I wouldn't talk about it.

This is the first I've thought about it for a while now and Miss Kitty well she hasn't asked me to help her move the dead asleep Marshall again. I smile as I think about it, I wonder what she does now when that happens. As I am fairly certain that our Marshal still visits her on a nightly basis.

_I know the chapters are short…that is why I am posting 2 at a time. So far I just can't seem to get more than this little bit out of my muse. Hopefully I can kick muse in the you know what and get something written. _


	4. Chester: They Eyes & Ears of Dodge?

Sorry I didn't post 2 chapters last time--I kinda screwed up and wrote two chapters for Doc. Anyway here is Chesters and then if my muse gets in gear again Matt and Kitty may make a reappereance.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

POV: Chester Goode

Well, I always did know that Miss Kitty was important to Mister Dillon. I mean you could just look at the two of 'em and know that. Mister Dillon, he just always looked at Miss Kitty special like, like a fellar does when he's out courtin'. Only, I never seen Mister Dillon do any courtin', well I guess courtin' in the sense that any regular feller would think about it. I've seen Mister Dillon take Miss Kitty to Delmonico's to eat and he would also escort her to the socials in town and such, but it always seemed more well like friends.

Then he started staying out real late and I know that he's the Marshal and all and that he has to do that, but it was kinda obvious when he started staying gone all night. Then it wasn't hard for a fellar, even a fellar like me, to understand that Mr. Dillon was spendin' his nights with Miss Kitty. Oh at first ya know, I thought maybe he was choosing the comforts of the Dodge House over his cot here in the jail but then well, Mister Dillon sortat snuck in one morning.

Suprisingly I was awake and well noticed, I just never said anything to Mister Dillon. I don't care, I think that its kinda nice that Mister Dillon has found some one, especially someone as nice as Miss Kitty. I guess I don't really understand why Mister Dillon and Miss Kitty feel they have to feelings for each other private from their friends but again I guess that is their decision.

SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT--but ya know Chester is a man of few words. LOL!


	5. Matt: Words Don't Come Easy

_Ah another chapter--hopefully this one will be longer...if it isn't sorry:)_

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

5-Words Don't Come Easy

POV: Matt

Sure I've had other relationships but none of them can even begin to compare to the one that I have with Kitty. None of them have made me feel what I feel when I'm with Kitty either I don't know the number of times how I've tried lately to tell Kitty how I really feel. Sure I've told her that I can't have a real relationship with her because I'm afraid, afraid of what could happen to her, my deep fear that someone will use her to get to me, but I haven't told her the real reason why. Sure she thinks that it is because she, Kitty Russell is Matt Dillon's woman, but what I don't think she understands, what I haven't told her in words is that I have that immense fear because Kitty Russell is the love of my life. I've never told her that if something happened to her that I wouldn't be able to go on. That I would most likely lay right down and die from the grief that losing her caused. No I haven't told her any of those things, I've tried to a million times but have never gotten the words out.

Words don't come easy to me, well at least the words that would be most important to Kitty. I'm pretty certain that she knows but boy I would like to tell her, say them out loud and see her reaction.

I really wish I had the gift of words that she or even Doc has but I don't. Why there are times that Chester does a better job of speaking his mind than I do. I'm more of a man of action and well I guess I'm not sure that Kitty would even be able to decipher my feelings through my actions. How many times have I had to break dates for picnics, dinners and trips because of my job? More time than I can count.


	6. Kitty:Women's Intuition?

Everybody Knows Chapter 6

POV: Miss Kitty

I've had several relationships since I was a girl of fifteen years old but I knew the day that I stepped off of that stage and into the muddy streets of Dodge and saw that tall, lanky, grinning cowboy I knew that my head had been forever turned. Then I saw that smile, shy and boyish and I knew that I just had to get to know the owner of that smile better.

So here I am, Matthew Dillon turned a break in a dusty cow town into a life for me. The thought usually makes me want to laugh but there are times that it also makes me want to cry. Oh the things I have suffered for my love of Matt Dillon.

The times that I have sat by his side while has dug bullets out of him, missed picnics, holidays and birthdays because Matt had to be here or there doing this or that, but those are the unpleasant things in my relationship with Matt. Those are the things that cause me heart ache and sorrow but they are also a huge part of what makes up the whole Matt that I love. The pleasant part of my relationship with Matt far outweighs the unpleasant because Matt Dillon is one of the kindest, most caring men I have ever known. He makes me feel safe, secure and most of all loved.

Matt is a man of few words but always of action—he does a lot of things that most people don't even know about. Like how he picks me wildflowers when we do get the occasion to slip away for an afternoon to go fishing, or how he likes to just sit and watch me pull the pins out of my hair at night. I don't know why but him watching me just makes me feel that much more womanly and beautiful. He is tender, caring, and most of all he loves.

I'm sure that people are aware, I know Matt comes late and leaves early but well I'm sure someone, somewhere has seen a tall cowboy either coming or going from this residence more than once or twice. You can also just look at Matt, I mean every time he comes to those swingin' doors he stops and looks around, the look that he gives me is never the same as the look he gives everyone and everything else, he gives me the look of love.


End file.
